


Whiskey Lullaby

by emo_nerd_needs_help (musical_emo_04)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_emo_04/pseuds/emo_nerd_needs_help
Summary: A song fic for the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley. If you haven't heard the song I would strongly suggest it because it is beautiful and hits you in the feels.





	Whiskey Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard the song here's the link  
> https://youtu.be/933-o_s33qo  
> Its so so so so beautiful you should listen to it.

"Maybe I didn't want to move so far away from parents Connor!" Evan was yelling now. This was the biggest fight they'd had in a long time and Evan just wanted it over.

"Well maybe I needed to get away Evan! Not my fault you cant live two weeks without your Mommy! Just go Evan, go!!" Connor had been yelling for some time and he was just done with everything.

He guided Evan to the door. _He put him out. Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette. He broke his heart._ Evan hadn't meant to start all this by saying he had missed his mom. Now he was out in the cold without a car to drive and no money for and uber. He stared at the door for a little and willed it to open, but nothing happened. He turned around, tears streaming down his face, and started walking in the direction for home.

It took him a day and a half to get home. He didn't know how much distance he had walked. And he didn't give a rats ass about it either. He knocked on the door praying that his mom would answer. When she opened the door Evan fell into her arms and cried anew.

He eventually got his own house. He got to see his mom at least twice a week. Jared came to hang out whenever he could, but Evan was still unhappy. He couldn't forget about Connor no matter how happy he was with his friends and family.  _He spent his whole life trying to forget._

He got a job that he loved and was friends with his coworkers, but still he couldn't forget. Evan was introduced to whiskey one night while he was out with his coworker buddies. His mind slowly forgot Connor as he drank more and more. _They watched him drink away his pain a little at a time, but he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind._

The whiskey wasn't enough and he knew this. He knew he would never be able to forget Connor. So he continued with the drinking.  _Until the night he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away his memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that says 'I'd love him till I die.'_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

* * *

_The rumors flew, but no body knew how much he blamed himself, for years and years._ When Connor had first heard the news, he was to shocked to do or say anything. Then he started punching the hallway wall like there was no tomorrow. 

He attended Evan's funeral, but stayed in the back so he wouldnt be recognized. But it didn't work Jared saw him as he was trying to leave. He followed Connor to the car and then cussed him out. Connor listened to all of it silently until Jared got it all out, then he choked out a I'm sorry and drove away.

He went hone and found the bottle of whiskey and drank. He had work the next day but he didn't give a fuck. He had shoved the only person that had mattered in his life out the door, and left him to walk home. So every night he went home and drank till the bottle was empty.  _He tried to hide the whiskey on his breath. He finally drank his pain away, a little at a time, but he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind. Until the night he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away his memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees._

_We found him with his face down in the pillow. Clinging to Evan's picture for dear life. And when we laid him next Evan beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...super sad and super short. Let me know what you think and if there are any typos or anything.


End file.
